Dragon Puncher's Solo Battle
by firedragon24k
Summary: The Mario All-Stars are on vacation and I'm battling against an enemy all by myself! Read on for this amazing adventure!


**Dragon Puncher's Solo Battle**

It's another great day at Mario All-Star HQ as I was relaxing in my bed when suddenly, I saw Mario walking by. I said, "Hey Mario, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Isle Delfino for the week and we're all going." Mario replied, "Dragon, you're such a great part of this team and for that, I'm letting you be in charge of this headquarters while I'm gone. Do you think you could handle it all by yourself?"

"Of course!" I said, "I love fighting enemies by myself!"

"Great! See you next week, Dragon!" Mario said.

"Later!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mushroom Kingdom, a strange enemy came from the sky and said, "This is a great kingdom. I think I'll crush it by bombing it! Bob-ombs, attack the kingdom!"

Then the monster threw so many bombs that it attacked the kingdom. The monster laughed and said, "I love Bob-omb attacking!"

Back at Mario HQ, I was relaxing in my bed when suddenly, an alarm went off! I ran to the trouble alert screen and said, "Whoa! A Bob-omb monster is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom! Looks like someone is about to get their last word from me, Dragon Puncher! I think it's time for my solo battle against this Bob-omb monster and good thing I trained earlier before I got ready to fight. Well, let's go!"

So off I ran to defeat the monster but there's one problem, I forgot my transformation wristwatch. I said, "Oh, I think I almost forgot about my wristwatch. I can't fight enemies without that! Well, let's change myself before I fight these enemies, just to be safe. Super Mario All-Stars… _**TRANSFORM!**_"

Then, with a push of the green button, I have transformed to Dragon Puncher of the Super Mario All-Stars! When I finished my transformation, I said, "Dragon Puncher! Transformation Complete!"

I looked at my armor and smiled, "Ahh, much better! Now, let's go defeat the enemy! Warp Pipe, teleport me, now."

So off I ran to defeat the monster as a Warp Pipe teleported me to the kingdom.

The monster threw the biggest bomb and said, "Yes, and in just a few seconds, it will destroy the entire kingdom! Three, two, one…"

"_**STOP!**_" a voice replied.

"Huh? Where is that strange mysterious voice coming from?"

"That will be me!" I replied, "Looks like bombing the Mushroom Kingdom is against the law and this is a peaceful kingdom so, you should be very sorry for that because I will never, ever forgive you for this and that makes me angry!"

"That is so not part of the plan! Now I'm going to ask myself, who are you?"

"Who am I? That's a great question. Allow me to introduce myself! I am the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom, the champion of justice, and I fight evil every step of the way! I am… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_" I announced as a big explosion came from behind the background.

"Impossible! There's only one of you?" The monster asked.

"That's right! Now get ready for a hot battle from me!" I replied as my solo battle began.

When my battle is about to end, I said, "OK, looks like the Super Mario All-Star Cannon is ready for action! I summon the Super Mario All-Star Cannon, now!"

Then, the cannon came in and I said, "Super Mario All-Star Cannon… _**CHARGE UP!**_"

As the cannon begins to charge, the monster said, "Please! Don't fire the cannon! I beg of you, please don't do it!"

"Oh, you don't want me to fire it, do you?" I replied as the cannon is fully charged, "Well, guess what. The Super Mario All-Star Cannon is fully charged and ready to fire and in just a few seconds, it will set off a superstar beam, defeating you in the process. Any last words?"

"Yes, you got me. I wanted to destroy the kingdom with the bombs and I wanted to create an amusement park full of Bob-ombs. Is that all I have to ask?" the monster asked.

"Well, that is a touching story and guess what, you are still an enemy and when this cannon goes off, you'll be defeated." I replied, "So, I'm going to end this battle with a bang and I promise that you'll be very happy when I pull the trigger. Is that OK?"

"Yes, yes I will! Oh, thank you, Dragon! Now, fire the cannon so I can be defeated!" the monster said as he threw a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"OK, Super Mario All-Star Cannon… _**FIRE!**_" I shouted as the cannon fired a superstar beam, defeating him. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright! Now that's a win for Dragon Puncher! Thanks, All-Star Cannon!"

But then, the monster revived and it grew bigger. I said, "Whoa! Now that's a big monster! Looks like it is time for the heavy artillery, the Fire Breath Kart Zord! Come on out, Fire Breath! Help me defeat this big monster right now!"

Then, my Kart Zord came in as I hopped in to the Zord. I said, "Alright, I think that now it is a good time for a Super Kart Combination! Initiating Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord combination sequence!"

Then I pressed all eight Kart Zord buttons and the center button by saying the one word, "_**COMBINE!**_"

The eight Kart Zords merged together once again as I hopped in to the cockpit. I said the battle cry, "Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord, racing as one! Wow, I'm getting the hang of this Super Kart Combination sequence. Now, let's fight this monster!"

So I battled all of the monsters and when I got to the final attack, I said, "Now, let's finish it with the All-Star Super Saber! Bring it in, please!"

The saber came in as I held it steady. I said the attack, "Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord Final Attack! Superstar Dragon Fire Breath Final…"

"Oh, boy! This won't be in my budget!" The monster said as I said the word…

"_**SLASH!**_"

Then with a few slashes from the saber, I counted down to the final slash, "3, 2, 1... _**FINISH!**_"

And with one final slash, the monster can't take it anymore! The monster said before he exploded, "No way! This is impossible! I can't go off!"

And the monster exploded from his last word, finishing the attack. I said, "Yes! Now that's hot! Time for my victory cry! Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord... **_WIN!_**"

Back at HQ I had a great adventure. I said, "Well, the monster is gone, the kingdom is peaceful, and Mario's on vacation! What a day!"

Just then, another alarm went off, meaning that another monster has invaded the Mushroom Kingdom! I took out my transformation wristwatch and said, "Another trouble alert on the screen? Here I go again! Super Mario All-Stars… _**TRANSFORM!**_"

And so, I ran off for another good battle.


End file.
